


I Liked It Better When My Car Had Sound

by SeCrFiDr



Series: Eddsworld Crap [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AND A GUN IS PUT TO A HEAD, An eye, And a arm, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Gore, Kinda, Like I'm Doing The Tags Before I Write, Like It's After The End, MHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Maybe - Freeform, NOW ITS A TWO SHOT, OH AND THE GUN IS FIRED SHIT, OOPSY DAISY THERE IS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, One Shot, One swear, Or not, SO, So Tord Lost Some Hearing, Songfic, Tord Sings Car Radio, WORKIN ON CHAP 2 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, blood mention, but it's usually bloody, gun mention, only matt edd and tom live on that floor, tord has a robot arm, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: Just look at the tags rlyI COULDN'T GET THIS SCENARIO OUT OF MY HEADAlso plz tell me if any random spaces or stuff appears. I went back to check but you never know!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THIS, I'M NOT DEAD  
> the next chap will be out by the end of the month because i'm a procrastinating loser who got distracted by percy jackson  
> HAHA THEN I GOT INTO SOUTH PARK JUSES CRIS BUT EXPECT IT THIS YEAR

He walked up to the door, knocked twice, and stepped back. 4 months had passed between now and the 'Robot Incident,' where he had lost his right arm, right eye, right ear, and his best friends. He had been spying on them for a while, enough that he knew every Friday night all of them got together to watch horror films. They started the marathon at 9. It was 8:55.

"Um... Hello?"

He was shot out of his thoughts when he heard a voice. **Edds voice**. He cleared his voice and started singing.

_"I ponder of something great. My lungs will fill and then deflate. They fill with fire, exhale desire, I know it's dire, my time today."_

He pulled his hood down, but kept looking down.

"Tord?" 

At that sound, Tom and Matt ran to the door.

_"I have these thoughts so often I ought to replace that slot with what I once bought 'cause somebody stole my car radio, and now I just sit in silence"_

"What in the actual fuck are you doing here!?"

He could hear Tom shout, and he heard Edd and Matt hold him back. He didn't care anymore.

 _"Sometimes quiet is violent. I_ _find it hard to hide it, m_ y _pride is no longer inside,_ _It's on my sleeve m_ _y skin will scream reminding me of w_ _ho I killed inside my dream, I_ _hate this car that I'm driving,th_ _ere's no hiding for me,_ _I'_ _m forced to deal with what I feel, the_ _re is no distraction to mask what is real. I_ _could pull the steering wheel._

"UG-NO! LET ME  **GO!** "

He felt his collar being lifted.

 _"I have these thoughts, so often I ought_ _to replace that slot with what I once bought_ _'_ _cause somebody stole my car radio, a_ _nd now I just sit in silence."_

He looked up, ignoring the shocked gasps from the others. He faintly remembered that he didn't put on an eye patch this morning. He was dropped.

 _"I ponder of something terrifying '_ _cause this time there's no sound to hide behind_ _I find over the course of our human existence_ _one thing consists of consistence_   _and it's that we're all battling fear_ _oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here_ _oh my, too deep, please stop thinking_ _I liked it better when my car had sound."_

He stood up, gesturing.

 _"There are things we can do_ _but from the things that work there are only two_ _and from the two that we choose to do_ _peace will win and fear will lose_ _it is faith and there's sleep_ _we need to pick one please because_ _faith is to be awake_ _and to be awake is for us to think_ _and for us to think is to be alive_ _and I will try with every rhyme_ _to come across like I am dying_ _to let you know you need to try to think."_

His voice was raising.

 _"I have these thoughts, so often I ought_ _to replace that slot with what I once bought_   _'cause somebody stole my car radio, and_ _now I just sit in silence."_

He tore his extra jacket off. He ignored their whimpers.

 _"And now I just sit in silence"_

He remembered the **screaming** , the **pain** of the explosion, the **terror** of his eye melting into his skull, the **anger** of his arm falling off, the **fear** of rejection from his army, THE **HATRED** OF HIS SCARS,  **THE THOUGHTS THAT NEARLY KILLED HIM OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER**

_"And now I just sit!"_

He was screaming.

_"And now I just sit in silence!"_

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

_"And now I just sit in silence!"_

He shoved it off.

_"And now I just sit in silence!"_

He backed away from the voices that were screaming for him to stop.

_"And now I just **sit!** "_

He was breathing hard. He felt blood running down his face.

_"I ponder of something great. My lungs will fill and then deflate. They fill with fire, exhale desire, I know it's dire, my time today."_

He picked up his jacket and gloves.

_"I have these thoughts"_

He pulled them on.

 _"So often I ought"_

He reached in a pocket.

_"To replace that slot"_

He pulled out the gun.

_"With what I once bought"_

He held it to his temple.

_"'Cause somebody stole my car radio"_

He faintly heard the sound of glass breaking.

_"And now I just sit in silence."_

He pulled the trigger.

His blood splatters over the carpet.

"TORD NO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I want to know if you want a happy end or not. I mean I could but it would take like 10 days because I only had access to a computer yesterday so  
> You tell me
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO THE SECOND CHAP WILL BE AN ALTERNATE ENDING WITH FLUFF AND TORD DOES NOT KILL HIMSELF.
> 
>  
> 
> WOW 16 KUDOS I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT WRITING WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THIS
> 
> 18 muthafucking kudos  
> are you sure


End file.
